Doomsday Aftermath
by Becca-Loves-Yuge
Summary: ((A vanishshipping moment crossed over with Dr. Who's "Doomsday" ending. Contains spoilers for Dr. Who.)) Anzu wanders the beach and comes across someone she never thought she would see again. And their time is limited. Will they be able to say what needs to be said?


Originally, I had this posted on my blog. I decided to post it here, too. This is a crossover. If you've not seen Dr. Who (Derp, which I haven't except for this scene! Dx) I don't suggest reading it unless you want something spoiled. Anyway, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Dr. Who. Oh, and yes, I've changed my username.

* * *

**Doomsday Aftermath**

She was on a beach. The ocean breeze caressed her face and danced with her auburn hair. Despite her pink school jacket, she still felt cold. The only sounds were the occasional sea gull cry and the beat of the ocean against the sand. Another gust of wind blew against her. This gust was different, though. It was warm and traveled from a different direction than the cooler sea breeze. Anzu half turned and her lips fell open at seeing the man behind her. Wind blew hair into her face, but its distraction was not enough for her to tear her eyes from him.

Anzu faced him completely as she asked, "Where are you?" It was impossible for him to be there with her. How could he be there? He was…

"Inside the Tardis," Atem answered. His voice echoed and carried on the wind. It sent shivers down her spine. It was…wonderful to hear his voice again. She had thought she had lost him forever. "There's one tiny gap in the universe left. Just about to close," He drew in a breath, almost as if he were afraid to tell her the truth of his being there. "And it takes a lot of power to send this projection. I'm in orbit around a super nova" He smiled sadly. "I'm burning up a sun just to say goodbye," he chuckled forlornly.

She shook her head. All of this was unbelievable. Though, she was curious as to why he was translucent. She could see the sand, the ocean, and the rocks that jutted out to it. "You look like a ghost," she whispered.

"Hold on," he said. The Pharaoh gazed down at his puzzle and cupped it the way he had while he was living. In a flash of golden light, he was solid. Anzu allowed herself to believe he was really there and moved closer to him.

Her hand rose to stroke his cheek. "Can I t-"

He cut her off with a shake of his head. "I'm still just an image. No touch."

The dancer's azure eyes filled with pain and loss. A dash of regret even passed through her oceanic hues. Her hand fell back to her side. "Can't you come through properly?" She begged.

Another head shake. "Then the whole thing would fracture. The two universes would collapse."

"So?" She asked. It would be worth it to touch him one last time.

Atem chuckled softly. She huffed and looked away for a moment. It was needless to say just _why _he couldn't do that. It was quiet for a moment as she returned her gaze to him.

The Pharaoh smiled fondly at her before taking in the beach around them. It was cold and bleak looking with sun covered by the grey clouds. Not the most opportune reunion place. "Where are we? Where did the gap come out?"

"We're in Norway," she answered after observing the beach she had already memorized.

He nodded, slightly astonished at their location. "Norway," he repeated. "Right."

"About fifty miles out of Bergen. It's called Darlig Ulv Stranden."

"Dalek?" Atem questioned.

"Darlig," she clarified. "It's Norwegian for bad." She paused a moment for him to absorb the new fact. "This translates as Bad Wolf Bay." The girl's voice became rougher as she worked to hold in her tears; her chest heaved.

A smile spread across Atem's face for a moment until her broken voice sounded again. "How long have we got?" Her words were twisted and jumbled from the tightening of her throat.

"About two minutes," he replied softly causing her to rake a hand through her wind-blown hair.

Anzu shook her head as words failed her once more. "I can't think of what to say!"

Atem chuckled. He had never seen her at a loss for words before. He could almost feel his unbeating heart thump at the fact that he was having that effect on her. His crimson gaze went from her to the three people clustered by the black jeep further down the beach. "You still have Marik, then?" He asked as he spied the Egyptian teen.

"There's five of us now. Mom, Dad, Yugi,…and the baby."

Their eyes clashed and she smiled. "You're not…" He trailed off. He had known that Yugi had harbored feelings for her. It was still a shock, however, that their relationship had progressed during his time gone.

The dancer giggled at the idea. "No. It's Mom's." Atem's eyes wandered once more to where the Mrs. Mazaki, Yugi, and Marik stood. Anzu continued. "She's three months gone. More Mazakis on the way."

He finally asked the question he had been wondering since he had died. "What about you? Are you…" He trailed off again. He was unsure of how his time away had changed her future plans of dancing.

She looked away for a second or two before returning her hues to his and confessing, "Yeah I'm back working at Burger World."

He nodded. That meant she was still saving up to move to America. She still wanted to be a dancer. "Oh, good for you."

"Shut up," she teased lightly. "No, I'm not. Torchwood on this earth's open for business. Think I know a thing or two about aliens."

Atem smiled. "Anzu Mazaki, defender of the Earth…" He continued before she could say anything in reply. "You're dead –officially- back home," Atem broke the news to her. He knew she would have no way of knowing. "So many people died that day and you've gone missing. You're on the list of the dead." He paused and another sad smile played on his lips as she began to wipe away tears that had fallen. "Here you are, living your life day after day. The one adventure I can never have." He finished quietly.

More tears fell from her eyes as she struggled to find her words once more. "Am I ever going to see you again?" She sobbed, covering her eyes for a moment before raking her hand through her locks for a second time.

"You can't," he admitted quietly.

It hurt to force words pass the lump that had grown in her throat. "What are you gonna do?"

The Pharaoh shrugged. "Back to the Tardis. Same old life. The last of the Time Lords."

"On your…own?" It was hard to think of him being alone again. He had just started to make friends. She was just starting to get to know him and now…he would be back in the dark again.

He nodded and whispered, "Yes."

"I…" Anzu's voice caught and she had to look down to compose herself. "I love you," she confessed after wiping once more at the seemingly never ending tears coming from her eyes.

Atem was silent. He had always wanted to hear those words come from her. And now that he had, there was nothing he could do. He could not embrace her. He could not kiss her. He couldn't even dab away her tears. The tears he caused. "Quite right, too."

She sniffled and nodded. "And I suppose," his own voice became hoarse. "If it's my last chance to say it." He waited for her gaze to meet his own. "Anzu Mazaki-"

Atem faded away.

Anzu's sapphire eyes darted around. Maybe it was a trick of the light? Or just a flicker to alert them that their time was nearing its end. And yet…there was no evidence that he had ever been there. She closed her eyes in despair. He was gone. Their time was up. Anzu covered her mouth with her hand as she sobbed loudly. Her voice echoed on the wind.

**X**

Anzu's lovely face and the beach faded away to the bright white of the After Life. His two minutes was up. A single tear traveled down his cheek as he mouthed the words he never had the chance to say.

'_I love you.'_

* * *

__End. Thanks for reading!


End file.
